teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus, Part 1
"Exodus", Part 1 is the seventy-seventh episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on April 16, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ch'rell/Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Scottie Ray) Secondary Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Leatherhead (F.B. Owens) *Professor Honeycutt (Pete Zarustica) *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Foot Clan **Karai (Karen Neil) **Hun (Greg Carey) **Dr. Chaplin (Zachary Mastoon) **Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) **Foot Ninjas **Foot Techs **Foot Tech Ninjas **Foot Mechs **Foot Elite *Mr. Mortu (Dan Green) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Mortu: Master Hamato Yoshi, premiere guardian of the Utroms...we honor you for your exemplary services. Hamato Yoshi: I swear that I will never fail to protect the good and noble Utroms! ...Even if it costs me my life... (The scene switches to the past, where Shredder is about to finish off Hamato Yoshi) Hamato Yoshi: He...who lives without honor...will end...without honor... The Shredder: Bah, I will finish you myself! (Shredder kills Hamato Yoshi) The Shredder: Now nothing will save the Utroms from my wrath! Hahahahahahahaha!! (Preview to a possible future as the Foot Mechs invade the Utrom homeworld. The scene switches to an ice asteroid, as Splinter sees his master Hamato Yoshi, and he looks down to find himself in a Guardian's uniform) Splinter: (speaking successively in Japanese and English) I understand. (The scene switches back to the Turtles' lair) Splinter: I will not fail you, my master...my father... Plot Synopsis ---- Open in Saki’s mansion where the villain is hosting his own black-tie farewell party. After a short introduction by the city's Mayor, Saki speaks briefly and informs the crowd that Karai will take his place once he departs for home. Outside, April is trying to gain entry to the proceedings but is thwarted by a guard. Casey arrives dressed like a caterer and pushing a food cart - but the guard blocks his path as well. As Casey and the guard argue, April slips inside. Jones tells the guard to inspect the cart and when he does so, he finds Mike and Raph hiding beneath the table cloth. Mike knocks out the guard and the group heads inside. Donatello, Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt (currently stored on Donatello's Tech Tablet) shut down security from an underground access tunnel, allowing Leonardo and Master Splinter to slide down a rope onto the mansion's roof. On a nearby rooftop, Bishop and his commandos are watching Splinter and Leo as they repel onto Saki's building. Don, Leatherhead and Honeycutt reach an underground silo after Leatherhead takes out a group of Foot Tech ninjas. Peering into the silo, they see what the Shredder is really up to: a group of Foot Technicians are working on a giant intergalactic spaceship! As the Turtles infiltrate the mansion further, Saki and Karai meet in his inner sanctum. Shredder celebrates his impending journey, relishing in his chance to destroy the Utroms. Karai is saddened by the prospect of his leaving, but he tells her that she will continue to serve him as she always has by running the Foot empire in his absence. The evil overlord then orders her to return to the party and celebrate. Bishop contacts his spy inside Saki's mansion - none other than Baxter Stockman! Bishop is furious that Stockman didn't inform him about the spacecraft, to which Baxter smugly replies "You didn't ask." Before the discussion can get too heated, Chaplin walks in and Stockman ends the call. Below ground, Professor Honeycutt cracks into the security system and sets it to lock down. All of the Foot soldiers are trapped in their rooms, including an infuriated Hun, who is in the security room. Cut to Bishop and his commandoes who are now in the underground access tunnel. Bishop orders his men to seal off the passageway and they begin to rig it with explosives. Saki is now in his office looking over his spaceship plans. Suddenly, Splinter and Leo enter and attack their arch enemy. Mike and Raph soon arrive and the group begins to battle. Inside the rocket silo, Don, Honeycutt and Leatherhead have made their way up to a high platform and are looking for a way to get into the control room. Panning down, we see Bishop and his men arrive. Bishop gives the command to blow up the tunnel and dozens of explosions seal off the rocket's launch route. On top of the mansion, the party guests are startled by the sounds of the bombs, but Karai orders an early start to a firework display and everyone is put at ease (for now). Saki continues his fight with Splinter and three of the Turtles. Over an intercom they hear Chaplin cry that Bishop has blown up the access tunnel, trapping the rocket in its silo. Suddenly, Hun enters with a group of ninjas and they attack our heroes. This diversion gives Saki enough time to escape via an elevator. As Saki descends, he orders Chaplin to start the emergency launch sequence (since the access tunnel is now gone). Chaplin worries that there are people on top of the emergency escape hatch, but Shredder doesn't care - with minor reluctance, Chaplin obeys the order and party is seriously over. On the rooftop courtyard, the floor begins to separate as the silo opens. With the entire courtyard now disappearing, people begin running and screaming, a few unfortunates fall into the silo along with all the tables and chairs. Casey and April save as many folks as they can. In Saki’s office, Raph, Mike and Splinter beat a path through the Foot and jump down the elevator shaft to the control room below. Hun and his remaining Foot give chase, leaving Leonardo temporarily alone. Karai arrives and pleads with the Turtle to let Saki go - explaining that he will not trouble them anymore if he's gone. Leonardo argues that the villain is leaving to attack the homeworld of the peaceful Utroms. Karai growls that the Utroms are the evil ones for hunting her master and thus deserve their fate, but Leo replies that Shredder has lied to her and he plans to stop him. With that, Leonardo jumps down the elevator shaft. Down in the Control room, Don and Leatherhead battle the Shredder. Splinter, Mike and Raph arrive to join the fray, as do Hun and his Foot ninjas. Just then, Bishop blasts through a door with his commandos, ordering his minions to kill everyone. As Bishop’s men start blasting, a giant battle ensues. Leonardo arrives with Karai close on his heels. Saki is severely damaged after Leatherhead tears into him. Hun rushes to his master's side and tosses Leatherhead, sending him crashing into a large, chemical-filled tube. Hun lifts Saki and sees that he's some kind of robot - he rips the remaining clothing from the body to reveal that the Shredder is an Utrom in an exo-suit! Hun is stunned and Leatherhead renews his attack. The two giants crash through a window and fall far down into the silo. Saki recovers and tries to make his way to the ship, but as he crosses a catwalk, Don breaks open a tank of liquid nitrogen that sprays on the evil Utrom. Splinter hooks the exo-skeleton with a chain and pulls it over, breaking it at the ankles and smashing the rest to bits. The villainous Utrom crawls out of the wreckage and is beset by the TMNT and Splinter. Before our heroes can act, Karai leaps in front of them and grabs Utrom Saki. Karai runs off carrying her master into the ship. The craft's hatch closes before the Turtles get to it. Luckily, Tech Tablet Honeycutt can link to the ship and open the door. As this is happening, Bishop orders his men to prevent the ship from leaving. Helicopters swoop in and fire missiles into the silo. The rockets hit the catwalk that the Turtles are on just as Honeycutt gets the hatch open. The bridge is blown into pieces, leaving Splinter, Leo, Mike and Raph on one side and Donatello clinging to the opening of the spacecraft on the other. The ship begins to take off - Splinter and the other Turtles have to jump for it Quotes * Mayor: Excuse me. May I have your attention, please? It is with heavy heart that I stand here today, to say goodbye to one of the greatest men I've ever known. Oroku Saki, the man single-handedly responsible for restoring the great city of New York to its full glory, is leaving us. I would like you to put your hands together and show this fine man how much we are truly going to miss him! Oroku Saki: You are too kind. Thank you. As my good friend, the Mayor, has just reminded us, this is a farewell dinner. My way of saying thank you, and goodbye. Fortune has smiled on me in many ways. The opportunity to..."rectify" certain matters at home, has now presented itself...and I must go. In my absence, my lovely daughter Karai will handle all of my business affairs. I assure you, she is more than capable. The city has been good to me; it is...my adopted home. I hope some day...to return! Please, enjoy your dinner, and let us make this a truly unforgettable evening! My daughter and I must tend to the details of our departure. Please, keep the guests entertained. Trivia *The Foot Mechs from Rogue in the House, Part 1 and Part 2 make a cameo appearance in the introduction sequence of this episode. *Last appearance of the original costume designs for the Foot Ninja and Foot Tech Ninja, next season they'll get new costume designs after Karai takes over the Foot. *The vision Splinter has is supposedly a foreshadowing of the future that Donatello went in Same as it Never was a few episodes back. *In the scene when Raph and Mikey scout out the halls full of foot minions, a few of Bishop's soldiers can be seen with the foot. It's unknown if Bishop sent them to obtain information or if it was just an animation error. *Hun reveals that Shredder is an Utrom. Gallery * Exodus, Part 1/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E25 Exodus Part 1 External link *"Exodus, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes